King Zauras
is a kaiju introduced in the Tsuburaya series, Fireman with a two part episode. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 52 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Planet Sulphur History Fireman Brought to Earth as part of Alien Sulpher's plan to conquer the world, King Zauras seemed tailor-made to defeat Fireman. When one of the Alien Sulphur's agents, disguised as a nun, summons King Zauras from a volcano he was hiding in, he started his rampage. Daisuke Misaki, having been at the volcano himself, transformed at once to deal with the alien saurian. However, King Zauras was unlike any opponent the volcanic hero had faced. His armored hide is impervious to the fiery hero's physical and energy attacks. And what's more, the alien agent was guiding the monster's every move like a puppet on a string, making it use its tail to bash and wrap around the hero to crush him, its smoky breath to choke him, and its own physical strength to batter Fireman around like a rag doll. Even the airforce, which had been mobilized to help Fireman, could do little as even Fireman's deadly Fire Flash could not so much as singe the monster's hide. However, the alien agent called back King Zauras before it could strike the final blow. Spotting Daisuke again, the Sulpher agent once more summons King Zauras to finish the job. Misaki transforms into Fireman and does battle with the alien menace, the airforce once more provided backup, but could not pierce its armored hide. Fireman once more used his Fire Flash, but to no avail. Soon, the hero's energy started to run out. The volcano erupted, lava cascading down the slopes and threatening a little boy. Fireman saved him, but at the expense of his life. His energy ran out, his jewel and eyes dimming as he burst into flame and disappeared. Meanwhile, King Zauras decimated the airforce as Fireman was retrieved by his father, the ruler of the Aban Kingdom. When the hero arrived once more, revitalized and strengthened, the Sulpher agent recalled the beast for another encounter. When next it was summoned, it was ordered to kill Misaki for good, but when the hero transformed, the third and final battle was waged in this war between giants. However, this was not the same Fireman that King Zauras fought before. Having been strengthened by his father, Fireman was able to deal with the beast hand-to-hand while the airforce attacked the Sulpher's spaceship, damaging it. Still, King Zauras was not one to be underestimated as it used its hurricane-force winds to keep Fireman at bay and throw him off balance. However, the SAF, in their moglian, arrived to distract the creature long enough for Fireman to get his second wind. King Zauras was tossed about like a rag doll while the Sulpher Agent, feeling that the battle was lost, retreated to her damaged ship only to have it, and her, be destroyed by Fireman's eye beams. He then turned his attention to King Zauras. and unleashed his newest, most powerful attack; the almighty Fire Dash! The monster's armored hide was no match for the attack, and was reduced to flaming debris while Fireman stood back up, victorious Trivia *King Zauras, along with Ultraman kaiju, Neronga, Ultraman Leo kaiju Red Giras and Black Giras, and fellow Fireman kaiju Long Neck, Dorango, Scoradon, and Dorigorus, was a foot soldier of Tyrant King Ururu in Dinosaur Great War Izenborg. *King Zaurus, along with Ultra Kaiju Zetton and Ace Killer, was one of the few kaiju that was created to defeat the titular hero to actually defeat the hero. The only difference is that Zetton was destroyed by the SSSP while King Zaurus was killed by Fireman and Ace Killer was destroyed by Ultraman Ace. *The kaiju Zaular was inspired by King Zauras. Sadly, Zaular wouldn't see the light of day and remains unused. Powers and Weapons *Flames: King Zauras can fire a stream of deadly flames from his mouth that are exactly 250,000 degrees. *Poisonous Smoke: King Zauras can also fire out a stream of poisonous smoke from his mouth. *Tail: King Zauras can extend his tail and wrap it around his opponent's body. *Hurricane Winds: King Zauras can create powerful gusts of winds. *Flame Resistance: King Zaurus is able to shrug off most of Fireman's attacks, including his Fire Flash with little effort. Weakness *King Zauras' hump on the back of his head stores his energy source. If it is to be destroyed, then King Zauras will be destroyed. Gallery KING-ZAURA I.png King_Zaura.jpg Frmn vs.png|King Zauras vs. Fireman Category:Fireman Kaiju Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Fireman